Mad Dogs in Amity Park
by Luiz4200
Summary: Two teenage heroes are about to meet each other when the Middleton Mad Dogs are going to play against the Amity Park Ravens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, or any character from any of the series.**

**Mad Dogs in Amity Park**

In Middleton High, Kim and Monique were talking when Ron Stoppable appears running worried about something.

"Kim. Kim." He shouts with a scared tone to his girlfriend. "Something horrible has just happened."

"Ron, did Mr. Barkin tell you to practice without a helmet again?" Kim asks, a little annoyed.

"Worse than that." He answers. "We're scheduled to play in Amity Park."

"And that's bad because..." Kim says, waiting for Ron to complete.

"That town is full of GHOSTS." He says.

"Ron, there's no such things as ghosts." Kim says. "It's just a scam organized by that town to grab money from tourists."

"That's what the ghosts want us to think." Ron replies. "And besides, if there's no ghosts haunting Amity Park, why is there a couple of ghost hunters?"

"These so-called ghost hunters are only there to help with the scam." Kim says. "There's no such things as ghosts."

"How can you be so sure of that after all the weird stuff we've faced before?" Ron asks. "Think about that. Mystic Monkey Powers, aliens." Kim interrupts him before he adds more to the list.

"Point taken, Ron." Kim says. "But I still don't believe in ghosts."

Bonnie Rockwaller appears and can't help but hear the conversation.

"Kim, is your boyfriend stupid enough to believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asks with her usual arrogance. "You must be more desperate than I thought if you agreed to date him."

"Bonnie, don't you have anything better to do than deciding if whatever my boyfriend is good for me or not?" Kim asks, annoyed.

"Well, we still have a practice session today." Bonnie says. "We must be ready to outshine the cheerleaders from Amity Park. Let's go, Kim."

"Kim, what will we do about the ghosts?" Ron asks.

"Ron, there's nothing to worry about them." Kim answers.

"She's right, Stoppable." A new voice says.

"Mr. Barkin?" Ron asks. "Are you sure I don't have to worry about ghosts?"

"Of course I am, Stoppable." The permanent substitute teacher says. "All you have to worry about is our adversary, the Amity Park Ravens. Or me, if you lose. About the ghosts, not only the town is protected by ghost hunters like Jack and Maddie Fenton and that mysterious Red Huntress but also by that ghost boy Inviso-Bill or Danny Phantom as he prefers to be called."

**Amity Park**

"Danny, have you ever heard the news?" Tucker asks with excitement.

"No, Tucker." Danny asks. "Which news are you talking about?"

"The Middleton Mad Dogs will arrive in Amity Park to play against our Ravens." Tucker says. "Do you know what it means?"

"Yes." Danny says, bored. "More cheerleaders to dump you."

"No, Danny." Tucker replies, shocked by his friend's lack of interest. "It means we're gonna meet Kim Possible."

"Oh, yeah." Danny says. "I've met a Kim Possible when I've been in Middleton as part of an astronaut training program."

"Danny, how come you didn't tell me you've met her?" Tucker asks, a little upset. "She's the greatest teenage hero ever. No offence."

"Is she a teenage hero?" Danny asks, shocking Tucker even more. "I've just met her as the daughter of the rocket scientist supervising the program."

"Danny, don't you ever watch the news?" Tucker asks.

"Only ghost-related news." Danny answers.

"What's going on?" Sam asks, just arriving at the moment.

"Sam, you won't believe it but Danny didn't know who Kim Possible is." Tucker answers.

"Danny, were you stuck in the Ghost Zone every time she saved the world from crazy scientists, monkey-obsessed villains or billionaire criminals?" Sam asks, as shocked as Tucker.

"Billionaire criminals?" Danny asks. "Has Vlad ever caused trouble for her?"

"Danny, our favorite fruitloop isn't the only evil billionaire on Earth." Sam answers.

"Well, as long as he's the only one with ghost powers." Danny says.

**Middleton**

The Middleton High students are waiting for the bus that's gonna take them to Amity Park.

"KP, I've been thinking." Ron says. "About that Ghost Boy."

"Again with that." Kim says, annoyed about the matter.

"He prefers to be called Danny Phantom and the Fentons have a son named Danny." Ron says. "Danny _Fenton_. Danny _Phantom_. They're probably the same person."

"Ron, even if ghosts were real, and I'm not saying they are, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Kim replies and then they keep waiting for the bus.

**This is chapter one. Did you like it? It's the first time I use Kim Possible characters in a fanfic. ****Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

While on their way to Amity Park, Kim Possible keeps trying to dissuade her boyfriend from believing in ghosts.

"Ron, you shouldn't believe Amity Park is a haunted town." She says. "Don't you have relatives living there?"

"Yes." He answers. "My cousin Sam and her parents. You met them on my last birthday before we started dating."

"See, Ron?" She asks. "Now, do you think they would live in a haunted town?"

"Cousin Sam would." Ron says.

"True." She says. "She would feel like home."

Meanwhile, at Casper High, Team Phantom, along with most of the other students, is waiting for the bus from Middleton.

"Will someone please tell me why are we waiting for them to arrive?" Danny asks.

"Danny, that's our chance to meet Kim Possible." Tucker explains. "And mine to take a cheerleader on a date."

"And my cousin Ron is a student from Middleton High." Sam explains. "My parents want me to spend some time with him."

"Wait a minute." Tucker says. "Are you talking about Kim Possible's sidekick, Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes." She answers.

"So, have you also met Kim Possible?" Tucker asks, saddened by the idea he's the only one of the three who still has never met the cheerleading hero.

"Yes, Tucker." Sam says. "And, honestly, she didn't seem to be all that. She looked more like a shallow cheerleader rather than a hero."

"Sam, you shouldn't be fooled by appearances." Danny says. "Many people don't believe me to be a hero, either."

"Anyway, I don't believe they would be friends." Sam says. "She's a cheerleader and one of the popular kids. While, from the last time I've checked it out, he was the team's mascot, the Mad Dog."

The bus arrives and the cheerleaders are the first ones to leave.

"Hi, girls." The techno-geek says. "I'm Tucker Foley, TF for Too Fine. And the man of your dreams."

"The man of my nightmares, you mean?" Bonnie replies and everyone laughs.

Kim recognizes Danny and Sam as they approach Tucker. "Danny? Sam? Are really you?" The other Casper High students are surprised that Kim Possible knows them.

"Kim?" A surprised Danny asks. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do." Kim answers. She would say more but Mr. Barkin interrupts her. "Possible, don't talk to the enemy."

"Enemy, Mr. Barkin?" She asks.

"Yes, Possible." The permanent substitute teacher answers. "You must treat every student of Casper High as an enemy. Understood?"

Kim nods. The other students leave the bus and Sam greets her cousin but Ron is too afraid to answer.

"Wow." Tucker says. "That Mr. Barkin is really powerful if they fear him."

"Sam, didn't you say your cousin was the team's mascot?" Danny asks.

"He was." Sam says, as confused as Danny. "At least the last time I met him."

Inside the school, Mr. Lancer introduces the teams. Dash Baxter, as the captain of the Amity Park Ravens, is making a speech.

"We're going to send these mad dogs right to the pound." Dash says and the Casper High students applaud.

"Now will anyone from the Mad Dogs answer?" Mr. Lancer dully asks. Ron Stoppable steps forward. "And now the star runner of the Middleton Mad Dogs, Ron Stoppable, or _unstoppable_ as some call him. Not after Mr. Baxter says something about that, right?" Dash winks.

"This game will make us look like scarecrows." Ron says. "Because we'll scare these Ravens away."

This time the Middleton High students are the ones to applaud.

"Now let's hear the coaches of the teams." Mr. Lancer announces. "Mr. Barkin from Middleton High and Ms. Testlaff from Casper High."

"I've taken my team to more victories than you have taken yours." Mr. Barkin tells Ms. Testlaff.

"Well, at least _my_ team isn't trained by a _substitute_ teacher." Ms. Testlaff replies.

"Substitute teacher?" Danny and Tucker ask.

"Cousin Ron once told me Middleton High requires his services so often he's called _permanent_ substitute teacher." Sam explains.

"I bet he should have interesting stories to tell." Tucker comments. "Too bad he won't be allowed to talk to us."

"Don't worry, Tucker." Sam says. "He'll visit my family tonight."

That night, Kim and Ron are walking their way to the Mansons.

"Ron, are you sure we're on the right way?" Kim asks as they walk through a street full of mansions.

"Yep." He answers. A few blocks later, he points at a big mansion. "There it is."

Kim is speechless as they reach the front door of the mansion. A butler answers the door. "Master Ronald, we were expecting for you. And who's this lady with you?"

"This is my girlfriend." Ron answers. "Kim Possible."

Kim is shocked as Ron is welcomed at such a luxurious place. Suddenly Sam's parents appear. "Ronald." They call.

"Uncle Jeremy. Aunt Pamela." Ron says. "It's so good to see you again. Do you remember Kim Possible?"

"Oh, sure." Pam answers. "We met at Ronald's birthday parties."

"But, where's cousin Sam?" Ron asks.

"Oh, she's at the movie theatre with her friends." Jeremy answers, saying _'friends'_ with a disapproval tone.

"Do you still remember the way, Ronald?" Pamela asks.

"Sure thing, Aunt Pam." Ron answers. "Kim and I will be down there."

"Down?" Kim asks. "Your Uncle mentioned the cinema."

"Exactly." Ron says and Kim follows him. They go to the basement, where Kim is surprised about the Mansons having a movie theatre.

"Sam." Ron says.

"Ron." She replies.

"Uncle Jeremy told me some friends of yours were here with you." Ron says.

"Oh, yeah." Sam says as she points to her friends. "These are Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton."

"Nice to meet you, Danny Fenton." Ron says and then changes his tone to an accusing one. "Or should I say Danny _Phantom_?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asks, worried.

"Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. Could it be more obvious, Ghost Boy?" Ron asks.

"Don't mind at him, Danny." Kim says. "Ron once suspected there was something evil about a classmate of ours named Josh Mankey just because his surname resembles 'Monkey'."

"Is there a Monkey Boy named Josh in Middleton?" Danny asks.

"No." Kim answers. "Ron is just monkey-phobic ever since the incident at Camp Wannaweep."

"Okay, Kim." Ron says. "There's a slight possibility I might be wrong about Josh Mankey but there is a Danny Phantom whose name is too similar to Danny Fenton."

"Ron, I've told you." Kim says. "There's no such things as ghosts. This is just a scam organized by this town to grab money from tourists and helped by pseudo-ghost hunters like the Fentons." She stops as she realizes she bad-mouthed a couple whose son is there.

"Kim Possible." Danny says with an angry tone. "I can accept people thinking my parents are a little eccentric for believing in ghosts but don't you dare to accuse them of such thing. My parents believe ghosts are real and, if you still don't know, ghosts _ARE_ real."

"Sorry, Danny." Kim says. "But I cannot accept some people are capable to believe in ghosts. They're not real."

"Kim, he lives in this town." Ron says. "His parents are ghost hunters. If he says ghosts are real this is just another reason to believe they are real."

"Ron, there's no such things as ghosts." Kim says.

"Sorry, Sam." Danny says. "But I can't stay in the same room as someone who thinks my parents are scammers." He says and then leaves, part upset at Kim for saying those things about his parents and part relieved to leave before Ron found a way to confirm he's Danny Phantom.

"Are you happy, Kim?" Sam asks.

"No, Sam." Kim replies. "I'll go after him to apologize."

"I'll go with you, KP." Ron says.

Upon leaving the Manson Mansion, Kim and Ron bump into two boys.

"Tweebs?" Kim asks.

"Hi, Kim." Jim and Tim say.

"Mr. Barkin has sent us to be sure you wouldn't talk to the enemy." Jim says.

"I don't have time for that now, tweebs." Kim says. "I must catch up with Danny Fenton and apologize to him."

"He went in a motorized scooter." Tim says. "You'll need these." He says as he hands Kim and Ron their jet-packs.

"Thanks, tweebs." Kim says. "Now get back to the hotel."

"No way." The tweebs say as they put on their own jet-packs. (Hey, it's not so hard to believe they would make jet-packs of their own) "Either we go with you or we'll tell Mr. Barkin you've met Casper High students."

She accepts their demands and puts on her helmet (Let's just say the tweebs brought helmets) to go after Danny.

"Sam, you should buy these for us." Tucker tells his goth friend as they see Team Possible departing.

When Kim, Ron and the tweebs see Danny, he's still upset.

_Stupid Kim._ He thought. _She thinks she's all that because she doesn't need ghost powers but she's not. I need something to take my anger on._ Skulker phases from the street in front of him. _Perfect._ "What do want now, Skulker?"

"The usual, whelp." The robotic ghost says. "Hang your pelt at my wall."

Kim, Ron, Jim and Tim make disgusting expressions upon hearing that from a spot where they've landed without being seen. What they see later surprises them even more. Unaware that he was being watched by Team Possible, Danny Fenton makes two white rings appear and turn him into Danny Phantom. Even Ron, who already suspected it, is shocked.

**This chapter became longer than I've originally intended. Will anyone try to guess which villain I'll introduce next chapter? ****Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim, Ron and the tweebs watch it dumbfounded as Danny fights the robotic ghost. Danny is so enraged he quickly fires an ecto-blast at the ghost, destroying his armor. Danny then picks some sort of soup thermos, grabs some sort of green blob from the now destroyed armor and sucks the blob into the thermos.

"See, Kim?" Ron asks in triumph. "I told you ghosts are real."

Hearing this, Danny notices Team Possible and decides to leave but some force field stops him.

"Our force field works on him." Jim tells his brother. "Hicka-bicka-boo." The tweebs high-five each other.

Ron stares at the now trapped Ghost Boy. "So, that's the legendary Danny Phantom. Or should I call you Danny Fenton?"

"Do you still believe we're the same?" Danny asks, annoyed.

"Of course I believe." Ron answers. "Otherwise how would you already know I suspect that since Danny Fenton is the only Danny I've told that?"

Danny mentally slaps himself for this. "Huh, I was spying on you during the conversation?"

"Cut the act, Danny." Kim says. "We saw you transforming before the fight against that armored ghost. By the way, sorry about what I said about your parents."

"Apology accepted." Danny says. "Now could I leave this force field? Being captured by two little kids is too humiliating."

"Tell me about it." Ron says.

"Tweebs." Kim commands. "Let him out."

Jim and Tim sadly release Danny. Sam and Tucker arrive with their scooters. "Uh, Danny?" Tucker asks. "Were you locked inside a force field a few minutes ago?"

"Please don't mention it, Tucker." Danny answers. "By the way, they saw me transforming for a battle against Skulker."

Sam and Tucker are too shocked for an immediate response. "Danny, you not only revealed your secret to them but also let a duo of dweebs capture you?" Tucker eventually comments and then laughes. Suddenly, another force field captures him.

"That's 'tweebs'." Jim and Tim reply. "Hicka-bicka-boo." "Booyah."

Meanwhile, at Fentonworks, Jack and Maddie are working on a new invention when someone breaks in. Out of instinct, Jack pushes the same emergency button Danny pushed when the GiW found out his secret and tried to capture him. "A-ha." Jack says triumphantly. "Now the house's anti-ghost security system will blast you away, ghost monkey."

"Jack?" Maddie asks, worried. "Shouldn't it already be doing it?"

Jack thinks for a while before answering. "Hey, why isn't the system trying to defend us against this ghost monkey?"

"Because I'm not a ghost." The intruder answers. "My name is Lord Monkey Fist and my monkey ninjas and I are going to use your Ghost Portal." He says as a bunch of monkeys dressed in ninja style appears.

Back to our teen heroes, they're knowing one another better as they fly their way to Fentonworks.

"So, you've got your powers by accident when Sam dared you to enter this Ghost Portal your parents developed and since them you became afraid to tell them because you think they would reject you?" Kim asks.

"Yes." Danny replies. "And you became a hero when a billionaire called you to rescue him from his own laser system? Didn't you find it suspicious that he would call for a teenager who only offers babysitting services?"

"I told on my website I could do anything and I thought he took it too far." She explains. "I later found out he was trying to contact a group of heroes for hire named Team Impossible but his assistant contacted my website instead of theirs by mistake."

"But I don't understand." Danny says. "How can you do that?"

"Just because I don't have ghost powers it doesn't mean I can't be a hero." Kim answers. "I can do anything."

"That's not what I was talking about." Danny explains. "Despite your hero responsibilities you still manage to be an "A" student. And how can you lead a normal life with everybody knowing about your hero lifestyle?"

"I do my assignments as soon as I receive them." She explains. "And everyone in my life is already accostumed to it."

"And, of course, it helps being one of the popular kids." Danny says. "That keeps you away from punishment."

"Not with Mr. Barkin around." Kim replies. "He doesn't care about it."

Danny is shocked at the idea of a teacher, specially a substitute, who doesn't give privileges to popular students. "But what about your parents? Are they okay with the idea of you fighting supervillains on a daily basis?"

"Yes." She answers. "My Dad is okay with that as long as it kept me away from boys."

"But, aren't you and Ron Stoppable dating?" Tucker asks.

"Ron and I are friends since Preschool so my Dad eventually warmed up to the idea." Kim explains.

"What?" Sam asks, surprised. "I thought you were just pretending so Ron wouldn't be forced to sit at the kids' table with Cousin Shawn."

"Back then we were pretending but when Dr. Drakken programmed a synthodrone to be the perfect boyfriend we realized our feelings for each other." Ron explains.

"Wow, I wonder whatever it'll be necessary to make a certain couple of lovebirds admit their feelings for each other." Tucker maliciously says as he stares at Danny and Sam.

"You know, it's not easy to me to fly carrying two people at the same time." Danny says, as he carries Sam and Tucker, threatening the techno-geek.

"Don't worry, Tucker." Ron says. "I'll carry you from now on." Tucker and Ron grab each other, seeing they need help, Kim helps her boyfriend to carry Tucker.

"Tucker, are their feelings for each other so obvious everybody else at Casper High notices them?" Ron asks and Tucker nods. "Perhaps you should let them realize by themselves."

"Good idea, Ron." Tucker replies.

"Ron, since when you became a football player?" Sam asks.

"There was an open vacation when Brick Flagg finally went to college after staying in High School for seven years." He explains.

"But why did you join the football team?" She asks.

"Bonnie made me afraid Kim would dump me for a better boyfriend." Ron explains.

"Who's Bonnie?" Tucker asks.

"Kim's rival at the cheerleading squad." Ron answers. "She's upset at Kim for becoming the captain of the cheerleading squad. You should remember her. She's the one who said you were the man of her nightmares."

"Oh." Was all Tucker could say in reply.

"Kim, how did you remember me?" Danny asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Kim asks in return. "My Dad said you were one of the best future astronauts he ever met. I would ask why you don't seem to be so dedicated to your dream as before but now I have an idea."

They arrive at Fentonworks and find the place all trashed. Jack, Maddie and Jazz were all tied up with some ghost rope.

**What does Monkey Fist want? Will our heroes be able to stop him? Find out next chapter. ****Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Our heroes untie Danny's family while wondering who did it to them in the first place.

"Thank you, Danny." Jack says and then notices Sam and Tucker aren't the only visitors his son brought home. "Danny, who're these new friends of yours?"

Danny answers as he points at each one of them. "This is Kim Possible, her brothers Jim and Tim and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable."

"The teenage hero?" Jack asks excitedly. "Good you can help us with the monkey baddie."

"Monkey baddie?" Kim and Ron ask in unison.

"Yes." Maddie answers. "He said his name was Lord..."

"...Monkey Fist." Kim and Ron finish with her.

"Do you know him?" Jazz asks, surprised.

"He's one of my archenemies." Ron proudly answers.

"Uh, shouldn't he be Kim's archenemy since she's the hero and you the sidekick?" Tucker asks.

"She already has reached her archenemy quota." Ron answers. "And it's very hard to me to find an enemy who constantly remembers my name."

"Back to topic, Ron." Kim says with her serious tone. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what did Monkey Fist want?"

"He stole the Specter Speeder and entered the Ghost Zone in it." Jack explains.

"The what?" Kim asks.

"The Specter Speeder is a vehicle that can be used to travel around our world and the Ghost Zone, which is the dimension where ghosts dwell." Danny explains.

"You guys wouldn't have another Specter Speeder around, would ya?" Ron asks.

"Actually we do." Jack proudly says. "Maddie and I decided to build a spare one if Danny and his friends decided to use it again."

"Were they hunting ghosts on it?" Ron asks.

"I wish that was the case." Jack comments. "Anyway, Kim Possible, Maddie and I would go to the ghost Zone ourselves but someone must stay here to protect the town so, would you go to the Ghost Zone?"

"You can count on me, Mr. Fenton." Kim replies.

"Wait a minute." Ron asks. "Don't you trust Danny Phantom to protect the town?"

"Danny, is it so hard for you to make friends with someone who understands the threat the Ghost Boy represents?" Jack asks, upset.

"Not now, Jack." Maddie says. "Kim, if you and your friends are really going to the Ghost Zone you'll need special anti-ghost equipment." She hands them some stuff. "These are deflector belts. Wear these and no ghost will be able to touch you without getting a painful shock."

Jack hands Kim a pair of gloves. "These gloves can hold anything including ghosts and even with their intangibility they won't be able to escape your grasp. I would give some to your friends but these are the only ones I ever made."

Maddie gives Team Possible some guns. "These are ecto-guns. You can shoot ghosts with them."

"What about some of these Thermoses?" Ron asks.

"I'm sorry." Jack sadly says. "But the Fenton Thermos doesn't work."

"That's not true." Jim says.

"Danny's worked perfectly fine against the ghost who attacked him on the way here." Tim adds.

Danny's parents are surprised. "Danny Fenton, how come you didn't tell us any of this?" Maddie asks with some anger.

"I agree with your mom." Jack adds. "You should have told us that you found out how to make the Fenton Thermos work." He notices Maddie's angry glare. "And that a ghost attacked you." He quickly adds.

"Sorry, Dad." Danny says. "Seeing you, Mom and Jazz all tied up made me too worried to think about that." Danny half lies. While it was true he forgot about Skulker because of that, he never intended to tell about it anyway.

"Okay, Danny." Jack says, buying the excuse. "Well, since you know how to make the Fenton Thermos work, you'll go with the Possible Team."

"Jack?" Maddie replies. "Will you send our boy into the Ghost Zone?"

"It's okay, Maddie." Jack says. "He'll have Kim Possible to protect him again."

"Actually, Mr. Fenton, Danny defeated that ghost all by himself." Kim explains.

"Really?" Jack asks with pride. "Well, that goes to show there's nothing to worry about and that no ghost attacks the son of Jack Fenton and leaves unharmed."

"May we go, too?" Tucker asks.

"No way." Maddie says. "Your parents won't approve of it. You and Sam will go to your homes."

"And what about them?" Tucker points at Team Possible. "How do you know their parents will approve?"

"After all the times they saved the world their objections, if they had any, would become public knowledege." Maddie answers.

"Point taken." Tucker says.

While Maddie drives Tucker and Sam to their families (and Jack wonders why she didn't let him do it) Danny and Team Possible enter the Ghost Zone.

"Where do we look for Monkey Fist, Danny?" Kim asks.

"I don't know him as much as you." Danny answers. "What motivates him to do whatever he does?"

"Monkey Fist is obsessed with Mystical Monkey Powers and is a master of Monkey Kung Fu." Ron explains.

"In that case, I think I know where he would go." Danny says. "Sam, Tucker and I have seen a place like this during one of our excursions through the Ghost Zone."

"Your parents said nobody in your family had ever been here before." Kim replies.

"That's another secret I hide from them." Danny explains. "My sister is the only one in the house to know about my secret."

While Danny drives them to the place he thinks Monkey Fist is going, Kim and Ron are having a talk.

"Kim, what're you worried about?" Ron asks. "Still surprised about ghosts being real?"

"That." She answers. "And the fact your cousin wears goth instead of Club Banana's latest designs despite being so rich."

"And I don't understand why someone would buy from Club Banana while Smarty Mart sells the same clothes for a considerably smaller price." Ron replies. "And don't tell me the Club Banana logo is worthy the difference."

"Uh, guys." Danny interrupts. "Shouldn't we keep focus on that Monkey Fist guy? He probably has reached his destination by now."

"Don't worry, Danny." Ron replies. "He probably is lost after letting one of his monkey ninjas drive the Specter Speeder."

Meanwhile, in another area of the Ghost Zone, Monkey Fist is scolding one of his ninjas. "This is the last time I let you drive."

**Kim Possible in the Ghost Zone. How many of you guys wanted it? For those who like the mystery thing and disliked the idea of having Team Possible learning Danny's secret identity, be glad Danny's parents still don't know. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Team Possible are still in the Ghost Zone hoping to reach Monkey Fist's intended target before he does.

"Danny, where exactly do you think Monkey Fist is going to?" Kim asks.

"To the Ghost Monkey's realm." Danny answers. "Sam told me about his legend. He was trapped inside there centuries ago and only someone with mystical monkey powers can release him."

"Yep. That sounds like Monkey Fist." Ron replies.

"Danny, are you sure we can trust this map?" Kim asks as she sees how ill-drawn it is.

"Sure." Danny answers, not seeming to be convincing. "But in any case I can ask for directions."

"From who?" Ron asks. "A ghost?"

"Exactly." Danny says as he sees a friendly face. "Hi, Dora."

"Hi, Danny." Dora replies, obviously not noticing Team Possible's faces of shock as they see Danny and a ghost in a friendly talk. "Who are these friends of yours?"

"Oh, let me introduce them." Danny answers. "Dora, these are Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Jim and Tim Possible. Team Possible, this is Dora, ghost dragon."

"She doesn't look like a dragon." Ron says. "Why do you call her like that?"

Dora assumes her dragon form and Ron is so scared he hides himself under his girlfriend. "You had to ask, didn't you?" Kim asks annoyed.

"Dora, my friends and I wanna reach the Ghost Monkey's realm." Danny says. "Do you know where it is?"

Dora points at the direction. "Just go straight that way. You can't miss."

"I can find a way." Ron replies and everyone stares at him. "What?"

"Thank you, Dora." Danny says. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Danny." She replies as Danny and Team Possible leave for the realm. They're the first ones to arrive.

"No sign of the other Specter Speeder." Kim says after observing the area. "Good. This means we arrived before Monkey Fist."

"Not necessarily." Ron replies. "He must have entered the temple with the Spec- whatever it's called."

"Ron, there's no way in big enough for the Specter Speeder." Kim says. "Unless it could cross walls."

"Actually, Kim, in the Ghost Zone ghosts are not the ones with the power of intangibility." Danny explains.

"Oh, right." Kim sarcastically replies. "Now you're gonna say that if I try to rest my hand on this wall..." She tries to do so but phases through the wall. "Okay, so WE are the ones who can phase through walls on this dimension. What else you forgot to tell, Danny?"

"Not so fast, KP." Ron says. "Intangibility is fun. Now it's my turn." He tries to phase the same wall Kim did but he crashes on it. "What happened?"

"Sam says nobody with mystic monkey powers could use intangibility on this realm." Danny explains.

"And how does she know that?" Kim asks.

"She's a goth." Danny answers. "She likes to study the supernatural."

Before the conversation goes any further, they spot the other Specter Speeder approaching. Monkey Fist crashlands. "Okay, perhaps I should give you another chance as drivers."

"Give up, Monkey Fist." Kim says. "You have no chance."

"Kim Possible." Monkey Fist replies. "You and my archenemy won't stop me from releasing the Ghost Monkey." He then rushes into the temple's entrance. Ron goes after him. Danny and Team Possible decide to run through the temple since the traps merely phase through them. Danny, Kim and the tweebs reach a chamber with a seemingly ancient urn.

"According to Sam, this urn contains the Ghost Monkey and can only be opened by someone who possesses mystic monkey powers." Danny explains.

"Let's take it away before Monkey Fist arrives." Jim says as he tries to grab the urn but he only phases through it. "Intangibility isn't so cool as I thought."

"I'm going ghost." Danny says as two rings form around him. "I'll grab the urn and hide it deep in the underground back on Earth." However, once he touches it, he feels like he had touched someone using a Specter Deflector. "No monkey powers no urn. I got the message. Talking about powers, Kim, how come you're the hero and Ron the sidekick if he's the one with powers?"

"I'm the one willing to be a hero." Kim explains. "Ron just likes to help me. And he still can't activate his powers at will like you activate yours."

"Oh." Is all Danny had to say.

Suddenly, Ron and Monkey Fist appear.

"The Ghost Monkey's urn!" Monkey Fist exclaims. "After passing unharmed through all the traps at this temple I'll finally open it."

"No way." Ron replies. "I've also passed unharmed and I'll stop you."

"You're not so unharmed as you think." Monkey Fist replies, pointing at Ron's legs. "Aw, man." Ron says as he notices he's not wearing his pants. "But I'll stop you anyway."

"I don't think so." Monkey Fist replies. "Monkey ninjas, attack."

The monkey ninjas, who figured out thanks to Danny and Team Possible that they also could phase their way around, attack Ron.

"Your monkey ninjas might have stopped Ron but you won't stop me." Kim says while taking a fighting stance.

"Kim Possible, I finally have the hero instead of a sidekick as my archenemy." Monkey Fist happily says. They start their fight. (**A/N:** Sorry. I'm not so good describing fights.) Kim and Monkey Fist easily block each other's attacks. Seeing their master in danger, the monkey ninjas leave Ron to help. Once they distract Kim, Monkey Fist rushes towards the urn and Danny, Jim and Tim try to stop them. Monkey Fist uses some smoke bombs to distract them. (He didn't use them on Kim believing it wouldn't work on her) He then opens the urn.

"Who dares to open my urn?" The Ghost Monkey asks.

**Oh, a cliffy. I know what I feel when other authors leave these so if you hate me for doing so feel free to tell. Please review.**


	6. The Ghost Monkey

**The Ghost Monkey**

"I dare." Monkey Fist answers. "I have released you from your urn so I can use your powers to take over the world in behalf of monkeys."

"Sounds good to me." The Ghost Monkey replies. "And who are these?"

"These are my monkey ninjas." Monkey Fist says as he points at them. "And these are my enemies."

The Ghost Monkey stares at Ron. "You also have monkey powers don't you?"

"These things come and go." Ron replies. "I don't have too much control over them."

"Whatever." The Ghost Monkey says. "Let's get away." Danny tries to stop them with an ecto-blast but the Ghost Monkey produces an ecto-shield the reflects it back to the Ghost Boy.

Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas take their Specter Speeder while the Ghost Monkey destroys the one taken by Danny and Team Possible.

"Oh, no." Ron exclaims. "Now how will we go home?"

"Don't you guys still have your jetpacks?" Danny asks.

"Oh, yeah." Ron says.

While Danny's new friends pick their jetpacks, let's see our villains on their way to our world.

"Before we continue, I think some introductions are needed." The Ghost Monkey says.

"Of course." Monkey Fist replies. "My name is Lord Montgomery Fiske but I'm known as Lord Monkey Fist."

"Nice to meet you." The Ghost Monkey says and then notices something. "Oh, there's the portal."

At Fentonworks, Jack is waiting for his son to come back. He's quite schocked as he sees Monkey Fist and a ghost instead of them. "What have you done to my son, spook?"

"He's still in the Ghost Zone." The Ghost Monkey answers as he uses his energy at the Ghost Portal, breaking it. "And now he and his meddling friends won't be able to leave it."

In the Ghost Zone, Danny and his friends are about to cross the Ghost Portal when it vanishes. "What happened?" Kim asks.

"The Ghost Monkey must have done something with the Fenton Portal." Danny says. "Now we're gonna have to use Vlad's portal."

"Who's Vlad?" The tweebs ask in unison.

"Vlad Masters, the Mayor of Amity Park." Danny explains.

"And why does he have a Ghost Portal?" Kim asks.

"He studied the portal's technology during their days as students at the University of Wisconsin." Danny explains, not wanting to tell them Vlad is also a half-ghost. "I found out he also developed a Ghost Portal but my parents don't know that."

"Danny, you shouldn't be so secretive." Kim replies. "You should let them know you have ghost powers."

"Let's discuss this after beating the bad guy, right?" Danny asks.

**Back in our world.**

Maddie has just let Tucker and Sam at their respective homes when her cell phone rings. "Hello."

"Maddie."

"Jack."

"Maddie, that Monkey Fist guy came back and he brought a monkey-like ghost with him." Jack desperately tells. "They inutilized the Fenton Portal leaving Danny and his new friends stuck in the Ghost Zone. You must stop the ghost. I'll join you as soon as I fix the portal."

"Okay, Jack." Maddie says.

**Ghost Zone.**

Team Possible is following Danny through the Ghost Zone when a ghost appears in front of them.

"Ember." Danny says upset. "What do you want now?"

"I got word from a few friends you were around here, dipstick." Ember answers. "So I've decided to settle an old score."

"Wait a minute." Ron asks. "Danny, how do you know Ember? And why is she in the Ghost Zone?"

"That's because she's a ghost." Danny answers, surprising his friends with that. "Ember, I don't have time for you now so please leave us alone."

"Don't worry, dipstick." Ember replies. "That won't take too huch time." She then tries to blast him with a sonic wave from her guitar but Danny counteracts with the Ghostly Wail, knocking her unconscious.

Later on, they reach a giant football. Danny moves it away revealing a ghost portal.

"How did you know Vlad Masters had a portal hidden behind a giant football?" Kim asks.

"That's Vlad for you." Danny answers. "Subtle as a giant mallet. And this ball symbolizes his obsession with the Green Bay Packers."

**It seems that Danny found a way back. Will the fruitloop cause problems? ****Please R&R.**


	7. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

Thanks to Vlad's portal, Danny Phantom and Team Possible finally return from the Ghost Zone. Fortunately the fruitloop is sleeping so he won't cause any problems.

"I'm glad to be out of that creepy place." Kim says. "What do we do now?"

"Sam is the one who knows about the supernatural around here." Danny answers. "I'll contact her with these Fenton Phones."

At the Manson Mansion, Sam's Fenton Phones beep (or whatever they do to announce someone's being called through them). "Danny?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Danny, I'm so glad to hear you again. What about that Monkey Fist guy?"

"He released that Ghost Monkey you told me about a few weeks ago. How do we defeat him?"

"I suspected that Monkey Fist guy would do something like that. Someone with Mystic Monkey Powers must grab the Ghost Monkey's urn and say _'The Ghost Monkey is too powerful to be free. Locked inside this urn he must be'_ and then he'll be locked again."

Meanwhile, in front of the city hall, Monkey Fist is making demands with help from the local media. "Citzens of the world, I am Lord Monkey Fist. If you don't surrender to my will, the Ghost Monkey will destroy it like he'll destroy Amity Park."

Suddenly, the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle appears and Maddie steps out of it. "Stop right now, you simian amount of ectoplasm." She commands as she points an ecto-gun at the Ghost Monkey.

"Foolish human." Monkey Fist says. "Nothing can stop me now."

"That's what you think." A voice is heard. They look around and see it comes from the Red Huntress. She tries to shoot the Ghost Monkey but the ghost throws an ecto-ball at her, knocking her down. While she falls, Jack Fenton comes around on Jazz's car, crashing it on a tree. He grabs her on his arms, stopping her fall. However, once he sees how damaged Jazz's car is, he quickly drops Val. "Oh, no. Jazz will be so furious. And she's my favorite child."

"Jack, don't you forget about the ghost." Maddie angrily reminds him.

"Oh, right honey." Jack sheepishly says and then points his ecto-gun at the Ghost Monkey. "Stop, simian spook."

"Another foolish one." Monkey Fist comments. "Ghost Monkey, get rid of them."

The Ghost Monkey produces two ecto-balls, once of each front paw, and shoots each one at each of Danny's parents.

"Perfect." Monkey Fist says. "Nothing can stop me now."

"Wanna bet, monkey breath?" Danny asks with one of his usual witty remarks and then shoots at the Ghost Monkey.

"Wait a minute." Monkey Fist says. "If Danny Phantom got back from the Ghost Zone, that means..." He looks around and sees Team Possible arriving on their jet-packs. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

"Don't forget us." Jim and Tim ask in unison.

Kim and Ron run towards Monkey Fist, who commands his monkey ninjas to stop Ron. Meanwhile, Kim tries to reach for the urn attached to Monkey Fist's belt but he keeps stopping her and then they engage in battle.

"Let's help her?" Tim asks.

"Yeah." Jim answers. "Hicka-bicka-boo."

"Boo-yah." Tim replies. While Kim and Monkey Fist were focused on each other, the tweebs pull the urn from him. Monkey Fist tries to stop them but Kim stops him first. Jim and Tim give Ron the urn. Despite having several monkey ninjas holding him, Ron manages to say the magical words. _'The Ghost Monkey is too powerful to be free. Locked inside this urn he must be'_. With this, the Ghost Monkey is trapped back in the urn. Enraged, Monkey Fist jumps for the urn, giving the tweebs a chance to put him in the same force field they once put Danny in. However, Monkey Fist uses his Mystic Monkey Powers to get free. "You might have stopped the Ghost Monkey but I'll get even by destroying all of you, even these meddling ghost hunters."

Unfortunately for Monkey Fist, this enrages Danny to the point he uses his Ghostly Wail on him, rendering the villain unconscious. Scared by that, the monkey ninjas flee.

"Good job, Danny." Kim compliments as she hands him the urn. "Now I think you'd better put the urn back on the place Monkey Fist got it from."

"Right." Danny says. "And thanks for your help, Kim Possible."

"No big." Kim says as Danny leaves.

After Danny leaves, a reporter approaches Kim. "Kim Possible, did you actually work together with Danny Phantom?"

"Yes." She answers. "Without his help I wouldn't have saved the day this time."

**Don't think this fic is over. It still has an epilogue. Please review.**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The day finally arrived. Today the Middleton High Mad Dogs will play against the Casper High Ravens. The students who came to Casper High to watch the game are taking their seats.

"I can't believe Kim Possible is leading a normal life even with everybody knowing yesterday she saved the world." Danny says as he sees Kim and the other Middleton High cheerleaders performing their routine.

"Well, she wouldn't have saved the day without a certain ghost hero's help." Sam replies, much to Danny's joy.

Overhearing this, Valerie Gray, who is sitting behind the two lovebirds, ('We're not lovebirds' Danny and Sam reply in unison. 'Yeah, right.' I sarcastically reply.) can't help but give her angry opinion. "That's what makes me upset. How could she praise that ghost. Doesn't she know all ghosts are evil? Specially that Ghost Boy and his Ghost Dog?"

"That dog wasn't his." Danny replies. "He was only going after a toy he left behind at Axion Labs when he died."

"How do you know that?" Valerie asks out of curiosity.

Desperate to avoid the subject without revealing his secret, Danny looks around for another topic and finds the answer on Tucker and his poster. "Tucker, have you lost your mind?"

Tucker, who is holding a poster reading 'KIM! CALL ME! BEEP ME!', answers. "Danny, my chances with the cheerleaders from Middleton High are the only reason I came here."

"Tucker." Danny scolds his friend. "Kim Possible has a boyfriend. Who happens to be Sam's cousin."

"I know." Tucker replies. "But last night while You've been saving the world with her I've tried my chances with the other cheerleaders but they were... 'playing hard'."

"That wasn't the worst." Sam adds. "He made so much of an spetacle Mr. Barkin had to threaten to call the police to get him out of their hotel."

In the outside, Danny is ashamed of his friend. In the inside, he's grateful that it made Valerie forgot about him.

**Later, in the game's last minutes.**

The Middleton Mad Dogs have scored 26 points while the Casper High Ravens have scored only 21. Suddenly Dash Baxter throws the ball to a teammate that's too close to the touchdown line to be stopped and now the Ravens have 27 points. 28 after the extra point. Their coach, Ms. Testlaff, asks for a break so she could talk to the players. "Attention, guys. We are two points up and with the little time left they'll probably try to use the three points kick. So, let's be sure the ball won't come to a good kicker nearing the touchdown line."

"Ms. Testlaff, what if they try a touchdown?" Kwan asks.

"With so little time left even the 'Unstoppable' won't run that fast." She replies.

They get back to the field, where Ron Stoppable proves them wrong. Danny, Sam and Tucker have a hard time hiding their joy at the defeat of Dash Baxter. Later on, they go to compliment Ron, who violently grabs Tucker by the collar. "Don't even dare to hit on my girl again. Is that clear?"

A scared Tucker nods. "That's good." Ron replies still with a menancing tone.

In a goodbye ceremony, Dash says some parting words. "These Mad Dogs might have won now but we'll win the comeback game at Middleton."

After the Mad Dogs leave for Middleton, Danny talks to his friends.

"Now I know how a guy like Sam's cousin can be a cheerleader's boyfriend." Tucker comments. "He was very brutal on me."

"What did you expect after hitting on his girlfriend?" Sam angrily replies.

"I know. I was so excited at meeting such a famous girl." Tucker replies. "I guess Danny would react the same way if I hit on you."

Tucker now is running away from his two angry best friends.

**THE END**

**Sorry it took a long time to update. I had a problem on my computer. And tell me if I made some mistake at describing the game. American football isn't very popular in my country.**


End file.
